Magiczne dropsy
by ines.sangarinos
Summary: Severus Snape odkrył, że ma poważny problem. Musi odnaleźć jego przyczynę tak szybko, jak się da. Czy mu się uda? Przekonajcie się!


Severus Snape stał na najwyższej wieży w Hogwarcie i zawzięcie palił jednego papierosa za drugim. Wbił zdenerwowany wzrok w ciemną przestrzeń przed sobą i zastanowił się dogłębnie. Od jakichś dwudziestu lat żył już w dobrowolnym celibacie, ale nie cierpiał z tego powodu. Nawet był zadowolony po części z tego, gdyż po tym, czego można się było naoglądać na spotkaniach Śmierciożerców wszystkiego się odechciewało, a już w szczególności bliższych kontaktów z płcią przeciwną. Większość Śmierciożerców, jednak, uwielbiała zabawy z mugolami kończące się zazwyczaj ich śmiercią z wyczerpania. Tak, Severus cieszył się, że nie jest taki, jak inni. I chociaż nie sprawiało mu to przyjemności, mógł się przypatrywać tym zabawom przez dłuższy czas, a one i tak nie wywierały na nim żadnego wrażenia. Generalnie rzecz biorąc nigdy się nawet nad tym nie zastanawiał. Po prostu cieszył się, że tak jest i koniec. Ale od jakiegoś czasu zaczęło go to niepokoić. Voldemorta nie było już od trzech lat, tak samo długo nie widział się z żadnym ze Śmierciożerców, a co za tym idzie, nie miał okazji oglądać ich zabaw, ale za to pojawił się inny niepokojący problem. Inny? Może jednak ten sam, ale tym razem w innej sytuacji. Mianowicie, od dwóch lat był dość blisko związany z pewną irytującą Gryfonką. Ich, można by powiedzieć, romans zaczął się już na jej siódmym roku i mimo niezliczonych kłótni trwał dalej, a nawet przerodził się w prawdziwy, o ile ktoś mógłby w to uwierzyć, związek. Większość ludzi nie wierzyła.

Męska część Świętej Trójcy obraziła się śmiertelnie na swoją przyjaciółkę, ale ta odmówiła całkowicie zerwania kontaktów z Severusem, a nawet zagroziła im, że nie będzie się do nich w ogóle odzywać. I przez jakiś czas rzeczywiście tak było. Ale mimo wszystko był to rok OWUTEMów, a chcąc nie chcąc musieli się przyłożyć, by je zdać i dosyć szybko zdali sobie sprawę, między innymi dzięki pomocy nauczycieli, że nie dadzą sobie rady sami. Zakopali, więc topór wojenny i przeprosili Hermionę, a ona dosyć szybko im wybaczyła, między innymi dlatego, że akurat była pokłócona z Severusem. Na szczęście im kłótnia trwała krótko, bo już następnego dnia zachowywali się jakby nic się nie stało. Harry i Ron musieli, więc znosić zachwyty Hermiony nad Severusem i dzielnie sobie z tym radzili, gdyż zdawali sobie sprawę, iż od tego zależy ich przyszłość. I mimo, że czasami, gdy Hermiona nie widziała, udawali odruchy wymiotne słysząc, jak ich przyjaciółka rozpływa się nad „zmysłowymi oczami" czy „smukłymi palcami pianisty", wszystkim wiodło się dobrze. Do czasu…

Pewnej pięknej wiosennej nocy zaczął się problem Severusa. Hermiona była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana zbliżającymi się OWUTEMami, a Severus nie wiedział, jak jej pomóc. Wybrał, więc najprostszy sposób: zaproponował jej szklaneczkę ognistej na rozluźnienie. Zdziwił się, gdy się zgodziła, ale jego zdziwienie pogłębiło się znacznie, gdy całą zawartość owej szklaneczki wchłonęła za jednym razem i zdawała się czekać na więcej. Wprawdzie nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić dalej, ale pomyślał, że może jednak jej się to należy, więc nalał jej znowu do pełna. Prawie upuścił butelkę, kiedy moment później znów podstawiła mu pustą szklankę do napełnienia. Próbował wprawdzie wybić jej to jakoś z głowy, ale tak się zaczęła na niego wydzierać, że wolał jednak mieć trochę spokoju i spełnił jej żądanie. Tak, żądanie, zmuszanie kogoś do napełnienia szklanki wbijając mu przy tym różdżkę w gardło ciężko nazwać uprzejmą prośbą. Przy szóstej z rzędu szklaneczce opróżnionej w ten sam sposób zaryzykował i, gdy upewnił się, że jej różdżka leży w bezpiecznej odległości od Hermiony, delikatnie zasugerował, że chyba już jej wystarczy. Skończyło się to siódmą szklaneczką, kiedy to zagroziła mu, że urwie mu pewną znaczącą część ciała i zakonserwuje ją tak, jak on to robi ze składnikami, jeśli nie napełni „tej cholernej szklanki". Po dłuższym czasie nastała niepokojąca chwila. Severus obserwował z przerażeniem, jak ostatnia kropelka spływa powoli po wewnętrznej stronie szyjki butelki, zatrzymuje się na chwilę na krawędzi, jakby niepewna, co ma zrobić dalej i w końcu, po chwili namysłu wpada z cichym pluskiem do szklaneczki, która, jak się okazało, była napełniona jedynie do połowy. Severus przełknął głośno ślinę i z lekką obawą obserwował reakcję Hermiony, ale ta zdawała się nie zauważyć, ile bursztynowego płynu ma przed sobą, ani na sobie, Severus z żalem obserwował, jak cenny trunek nie dociera w całości do ust dziewczyny i ląduje z pluskiem na jej bluzce i spódnicy. Gdy opróżniła już szklaneczkę, przyjrzała się jej uważnie z każdej strony, potem przyjrzała się tej drugiej szklaneczce, którą trzymała swoją drugą prawą ręką, a następnie ostrożnie postawiła obie szklaneczki na drugim stoliku stojącym obok tego, który zwykle zajmował miejsce przy sofie. Zdziwiła się jedynie, że oba stoliki są tak podobne do siebie. Severus starał się nie zwracać uwagi na brzdęk spowodowany uderzeniem szkła o kamienną podłogę. Odstawił pustą już butelkę na bok i, gdy Hermiona zajęta była badaniem szklaneczek, zamknął szybko barek ukrywając w nim kolejne butelki wypełnione tym magicznym, bursztynowym płynem, którego działanie było czasem zadziwiająco podobne do eliksiru zapomnienia.

Odwrócił się z powrotem w samą porę, by zauważyć, jak burza brązowych loków zbliża się do niego falującym torem z zastraszającą prędkością. Ułamki sekundy później był już namiętnie całowany przez uroczą i zalaną w trupa Gryfonkę. Gdy delikatnie próbował ją od siebie odsunąć z racji tego, że na chwilę obecną nie dość, że nie myślała logicznie, to jeszcze nie myślała w ogóle, złapała go w strategicznym miejscu i zacisnęła ostrzegawczo rękę, więc zaniechał dalszych prób. Chwilę później doszła do wniosku, jak do niego doszła, Severus nie miał bladego pojęcia, że na chwilę obecną w lochach jest wyjątkowo ciepło, więc, nie bez problemów, pozbyła się w jakiś sposób swojej bluzki pozostając w samym staniku. Mistrz Eliksirów panicznie szukał jakiejś drogi ucieczki, nie żeby Hermiona mu się nie podobała, co to, to nie, wolałby jedynie, żeby takie rzeczy robiła na trzeźwo, kiedy WIE, co robi, na jego nieszczęście jednak Hermiona stwierdziła, że jej niewygodnie i bezceremonialnie usadowiła się okrakiem na jego kolanach. Zastanowiła się nad czymś przez moment, po czym złapała jego dłonie i ułożyła sobie na pośladkach. Zadowolona z efektu wróciła do obcałowywania swojego ukochanego. Severus, nie chcąc jej się bardziej narazić, masował delikatnie jej pośladki, ale gdy zdjęła z siebie stanik, gdyż, jak sama stwierdziła, zaczął ją obcierać, doszedł do wniosku, że coś tu jest nie tak. Na jego kolanach siedziała dziewczyna, której pragnął powierzyć swoje serce, całowała go namiętnie nie tylko po ustach, zaczęła nawet rozpinać jego koszulę i gładzić go po torsie, on dotykał jej pośladków przez cienki materiał spódnicy, a przed sobą miał jej piękne piersi, nie za duże, nie za małe, ale nie nastąpiło to, czego by się spodziewał. W tym momencie, bowiem, proces myślowy powinien zostać przejęty przez dolną część ciała, która starałaby się uparcie dojść do głosu. Co dziwniejsze, wcale się nie starała. Stwierdziwszy, iż jest to na tyle niepokojące, że należy to sprawdzić w trybie natychmiastowym, poczekał na dogodny moment, kiedy to odkleiła się od niego na moment i wykorzystując swój ślizgońskim spryt zaproponował jej kolejną szklaneczkę, na co zgodziła się z wielką radością. Doszedł do wniosku, że w tym stanie i tak nie zauważy różnicy, więc trzymając różdżkę za plecami przywołał do siebie fiolkę z eliksirem słodkiego snu i wlał go do jej szklanki zamiast alkoholu, a Hermiona, nie patrząc na to co pije i rozlewa dookoła, łyknęła całą zawartość jednym haustem. Wróciła zaraz potem do obcałowywania Severusa, ale eliksir był silniejszy i chwilę później spała smacznie leżąc wygodnie na Mistrzu Eliksirów.

Przeniósł ją delikatnie na łóżko w sypialni, po czym wrócił do salonu i zapaliwszy papierosa zastanowił się, co dalej z tym problemem zrobić. Prawda była taka, że Hermiona mu się szalenie podobała, ale pewna część jego ciała sprawiała wrażenie, jakby zaspała i nie zauważyła, co tu się wcześniej działo. Stwierdził, że sprawdzi to w najprostszy znany sobie sposób. Wybrał się na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach znalazł obiecująco wyglądający budynek i wszedł do środka. Od razu owionął go zapach alkoholu, perfum i tytoniu. Usiadł przy barze, zamówił drinka, a po dwóch godzinach gapienia się na skąpo ubrane tancerki, które seksownie poruszały całym ciałem tak, że panowie nie mogli oderwać od nich wzroku, Severus doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę ma problem. Wyszedł więc stamtąd i ruszył bez celu ulicą paląc papierosa. Po kilku minutach dotarł do budynku, który w sposób znaczący przypominał ten, z którego przed chwilą wyszedł. Była między nimi jednak jedna, znacząca różnica. Stał przez chwilę zastanawiając się, czy warto zaryzykować. Po głębszym namyśle stwierdził, że nie z takimi rzeczami sobie radził i odważnie wszedł do środka. Po pół godzinie wyszedł zadowolony, że faceci też go nie pociągają i nie tu leży problem.

Nie wiedząc, co zrobić dalej, wrócił do Hogwartu i poszedł spać. Musiał się porządnie wyspać, gdyż następnego dnia zaraz z rana miał do czynienia z Hermioną panikującą z powodu braku górnej części jej stroju i jej olbrzymim kacem. Ten drugi problem dało się szybko rozwiązać za pomocą specjalnego eliksiru wymyślonego właśnie na wypadek takich sytuacji. Gorzej było z pierwszą kwestią. Hermiona nie chciała mu uwierzyć, że sama kazała mu pomóc jej się upić i że potem rzuciła się na niego nie dając mu nawet możliwości zaprotestowania. Rozmowa więc zakończyła się okazałą kłótnią i trzaskającymi za Hermioną drzwiami. Następnego dnia, oczywiście, każde z nich zapomniało o sprawie. Hermiona nawet spróbowała przyznać, że może, ale tylko i wyłącznie MOŻE miał rację, chociaż mimo wszystko było to dość wątpliwe. Do tego wyznania skłonił ją nieco fakt, że kompletnie nic nie pamiętała, więc nie była w stanie powiedzieć, co takiego dokładnie robiła. Faktem jednak jest, że udało im się dogadać, a Severus więcej nie proponował jej alkoholu, szczególnie gdy była w stanie podwyższonego poziomu stresu.

Mając inne zajęcia na głowie Severus w końcu zapomniał o dręczącym go problemie. Ale ten nie zamierzał mu tego darować, o nie. Przypomniał o sobie, kiedy Hermiona dostała wyniki OWUTEMów i przybyła do niego, by się pochwalić, że zdobyła same Wybitne. Pocałowała go wtedy namiętnie, a że szczęście ją trochę poniosło mało brakowało, a wylądowaliby lada chwila w łóżku. Hermiona nie wiedziała, dlaczego Severus się od tego wymigał szczególnie wtedy, gdy ona była już mocno podniecona, ale nie chciała go o to wypytywać. Było jej tylko trochę przykro, gdyż pomyślała, że może ona mu się jednak nie podoba. Gdy po wakacjach, już jako praktykantka u profesor McGonagall, znów próbowała go namówić do większego zbliżenia postanowił jej wytłumaczyć, co się dzieje. Nie wiedział, jakiej reakcji ma się spodziewać, więc zdziwił się, że jedynie przytuliła go i stwierdziła, że znajdą na to jakiś sposób. Lecz ów sposób schował się chyba zbyt dobrze, jak na ich umiejętności szukania. Severus zaczął podejrzewać nawet, że to może mieć jakiś związek z jego paleniem, ale gdy pół roku po tym, jak rzucił palenie wciąż nie było żadnego efektu, zdenerwował się i znów zaczął palić. Twierdził, że go to uspokaja.

Tkwił więc teraz na wieży po kolejnej nieudanej próbie rozwiązania problemu i palił. Był tak pochłonięty myślami, że nie zauważył, jak ktoś za nim stanął.

- Witaj, Severusie – rozległ się za jego plecami pełen radości głos Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- Albus. Czego chcesz?

- Zastanawiam się, czemu jesteś taki ponury – zanim Severus zdążył się odezwać dodał. – Mam na myśli, że jesteś bardziej ponury niż zwykle.

- Nie twój interes – odparł sucho pytany.

- Jak uważasz, ale pamiętaj, że mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć. – Potem nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Albus nie lubił ciszy. Musiał ją przerwać. – Dropsa?

Severus spojrzał pobłażliwie na swojego przełożonego i paczkę cytrynowych dropsów, które ten trzymał w dłoni i wyciągał w jego stronę.

- Czy ty jesteś uzależniony od tych dropsów?

- A czy ty jesteś uzależniony od palenia?

- Może.

- W takim razie ja też „może".

Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem. W końcu Severus mruknął:

- Niech stracę.

I poczęstował się od Albusa cytrynowym dropsem. Już miał włożyć go do ust, kiedy zamarł. Odsunął dropsa i przyjrzał mu się dokładnie.

- Albusie… - zaczął powoli.

- Tak?

- Od kiedy jadasz te dropsy i częstujesz nimi wszystkich naokoło?

Dyrektor zastanowił się przez chwilę i zaczął coś przeliczać.

- Od jakichś… dwudziestu lat?

- Dwudziestu? – powtórzył z niepokojem Severus.

- Tak, ale wiesz, Severusie, tylko ty zawsze przyjmujesz ode mnie dropsy, wszyscy inny, jak tylko słyszą moją propozycję od razu uciekają – wyznał zmartwiony Dumbledore.

Severus zaczął szybko analizować w głowie zasłyszane informację. Przez dwadzieścia lat dał się faszerować tymi dropsami Albusa. Niby nie było w tym nic wielkiego, ale miał wrażenie, że coś mu umyka.

- Albusie…

- Tak?

- Wybacz pytanie, ale czy ty, ja wiem, chorujesz na coś, czy coś w tym stylu?

Albus spuścił głowę zawstydzony.

- Owszem.

Zapadła niepokojąco długa chwila ciszy, w trakcie której Severus obserwował z wyczekiwaniem dyrektora, a sam Dumbledore zastanawiał się, jak się z tego wymigać. W końcu dał za wygraną.

- Mam tak zwaną nerwicę natręctw.

Severus prychnął.

- I co, może jeszcze objawia ci się ona poprzez przymusowe jedzenie dropsów?

Albus dziwnym trafem starał się dokładnie unikać wzroku swojego podwładnego.

- Coś w tym stylu – mruknął pod nosem. – I czasem zapominam o niektórych rzeczach.

Mistrz Eliksirów wpatrywał się w niego w osłupieniu.

- Czy to się da… leczyć? – zapytał po chwili z wahaniem. Albus kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi.

- Muszę tylko pamiętać, żeby kilka razy dziennie brać takie specjalne leki. A teraz wybacz, ale mam jeszcze sporo zajęć – dodał szybko i już go nie było.

Severus znów się przyjrzał uważnie niewinnemu dropsowi i skierował swe kroki do biblioteki. Poszukał szybko książki _Choroby psychiczne i mugolskie sposoby ich leczenia_, tam wyszukał nerwicy natręctw i zagłębił się w lekturze. Chwilę później cały Hogwart zatrząsł, gdy Severus ryknął:

- ALBUS! ZABIJĘ CIĘ KIEDYŚ!

Mistrz Eliksirów wziął potężny zamach i wyrzucił dropsa daleko, daleko za okno tłukąc przy tym szybę i poszedł do lochów i czekającego tam na niego barku. Zapomniana książka leżała jeszcze długo po tym, jak Severus sobie poszedł, wciąż otwarta na stronie opisującej chorobę Albusa.

_Najpopularniejsza grupa leków stosowana w przypadku nerwicy natręctw to SSRI. (…)Ze względu na wpływ serotoninergiczny, SSRI mogą powodować działania niepożądane, jak:_

_anhedonia_

_apatia_

_nadmierne pobudzenie,_

_obniżenie apetytu,_

_nadmierne pocenie się,_

_**negatywny wpływ na funkcje seksualne, zwłaszcza obniżenie wrażliwości na bodźce seksualne i obniżenie popędu.**_

Severus domyślił się, jako pierwszy, że Albus, by ukryć fakt brania mugolskich leków, a także, by o nich nie zapomnieć, faszerował nimi swoje dropsy, którymi tak czy siak opychał się, opycha się i opychać się będzie.

KONIEC


End file.
